Jerks And Brats
by keelykahla
Summary: AU! all human. Malia and Stiles do not get along and are always found arguing over stupid little thing. But every stupid little thing some how manages him to develop feelings for her when she has trouble seeing him that way because of his jerk-ish ways.
1. Chapter 1

"I don't see why we go to church when we don't act like a godly family." Shane said as he slid into the back seat, causing me to roll my eyes.

"It's not going to kill you to spend a couple hours on a Sunday morning listening to the preacher." I argued back.

"Shane, don't reply to that. Can you guys not fight for just a few hours?" Our mom begged. "Yes we're not a godly family, but it's a refreshing start to a new week and it's always good to give the lord some of our time."

"I can give him some of my time from my bedroom with what I usually do on my free time." He continued to whine. My older brother, ladies. Not surprisingly single.

"Gross." I laughed.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Lia."

"Please be good today guys, please." Our dad said, starting the car. "It's a nice day out and we should thank the lord for it and all the blessings we have. I would personally thank him for not letting the Hunger Games start between you two. Then we would have to have a favorite." Me and Shane looked at each other with a sly grin. "Please don't, I take that back." Dad said noticing in the mirror of our devilish looks.

"Damn I was pretty tempted." I muttered.

"One step ahead, baby sis." He whispered back.

"Ew don't call me that." I laughed at the rare nick name he called me. He usually only called me that when we were younger and he acted like he wanted to protect me on the play ground to let all the girls know he cared for me.

* * *

"Hey." I said standing next to Lydia. "I hate when my family runs off and leaves me behind for all the old people to pinch my cheeks and pat my back. Makes me nervous."

"You get used to it. You've been here about a year now, right?" She asked, looking around for someone. Her boyfriend probably. I guess it has been that long, but it still feels like I got here last week.

"Jackson's over there I think." I said pointing in the other direction she was looking.

"I'm not looking for him at the moment. I'm staring at my mom, she's flirting up a storm with that man over there." She eyed them both suspiciously, it was quite funny to look at. "She better go for it, this is getting sad."

"Right." I looked at her with my eyebrows scrunched. I looked at the front doors and up to the clock. I had about ten minutes till the sermon started, so I thought I would take my chance to get some fresh air before everybody settled into their seats. "Hey I'll be right back. I'm going outside for a few, save me a seat."

"Kay." she said nonchalantly. She always seemed to be distracted by something, whether it was school, Jackson, or trying to help others. In her case, it would be some old style Lindsey advice that you would pray to god on this Sunday that it would work.

I made my way to the doors, opening them to a nice breeze. I looked around the sky, admiring the scattered puffy clouds. Spring was probably my favorite season. The flowers bloomed in different colors, leaves were growing back, making wonderful shade while you sat under them to read a book, or how the weather was just nice enough to walk around with small winds and sun not beating down on you to and you always seem to get sun-burnt.

I walked around the building to admire different plants that the church planted and feel the breeze from a different angle.

"Aren't you supposed to be in there right now?" I heard a voice as soon as I got around the corner. It was only Stiles, hitting the cigarette in his right hand. We haven't talked much, maybe once. I see him somewhat often between church and school. As far as I know when I was around him one time, he was kind of an ass hole.

"Getting some air first." I said crossing my arms together. "What about you? You're here too, aren't you?"

"Same reason I guess." He scoffed. "Marissa right? You're friends with Allison and Lydia. Want a drag?" He asked, handing it out to me."

"Malia. Close enough." I said. "And no thanks, I don't smoke."

"That's good. It's a bad habit that I would like to kick." He took one last hit and threw the butt to the ground and stomped on it. "And I figured it was something like that. I'm not good with names. You know mine?" He asked.

"Stiles right?" I said leaning against the wall as he nodded his head. "Yeah I was with Allison and her boyfriend at the time, we met then Plus we have a few classes together."

"Figured I've seen you around somewhere."

"I'm going to head in now, church is about to start. So," I paused awkwardly. "I will see you around."

"Yeah I suppose." I just turned around and walked back into the building. For some reason, that was just really weird. Smoking before church? Can there even be tobacco on church grounds? As far as I know, he's the sheriffs son. Maybe that's why he comes here, because he doesn't seem like the one to care.

I search for Lydia and a set right next to her and an older lady, right before everything got started.

* * *

"Hey mom, I'm going to Allison's, is that okay?" I said, feeling bad for interrupting her while she was talking to a fellow church go-er.

"Yes sweety, that's fine, just text me later." She rushed me so she could continue her conversation.

"Okay then." I muttered and went to go find Allison, wherever she ran off to. But it didn't seem to take long because she was only at Scott's truck, still waiting for me but giggling at something he said, I'm sure. I didn't hang around her as much as I did with Lydia, mostly because she was always with Scott. He was a genuinely nice guy which always struck me to be odd why he hung around douche bags like Stiles and Isaac. I have actually known Scott for a long time, his mom has been a close friend to my mom for twenty some odd years now, and it helped a lot when we first moved here. I At least knew I was going to have some good friends.

"Hey, you don't mind if we hand out with some of his friends, do you?" She asked with a cautious look.

"Hey, I'll make sure they try not to be dicks around you this time." Scott said with a nice smile. We climbed into the silver truck as I slid into the back seat.

"Yeah that's fine." I smiled back. "I don't mind at all. Just trying to get out of the house, Lindsey seems to be busy wherever she is."

"Are you sure? I mean its Stiles and Derek." She made a sympathetic face.

"Really, it's fine!" I encouraged. "Unless you don't want me to go?" I said unbuckling my seat belt, expecting to get out.

"No, Malia, its fine." She laughed. "Just making sure it's okay with you. I know how they act isn't okay sometimes."

"Hey they're not used to being around girls, at least hanging out with them. They just expect everybody to act like guys." Scott said, trying to defend him.

"I haven't spent that much time around Derek, and when I did, he wasn't as bad. He at least has some manners." I admitted.

"Says the one who's as blunt as a baseball bat." Allison laughed at me but I just shrugged my shoulders.

"I cant help it I guess. I think I'm the only person who doesn't realize it."

"Just imagine it as telling them how it is, or being brutally honest!" Scott encouraged. He was the kind of friend that would encourage you no matter what and is pretty much an all around nice guy. Allison was a lucky girl and she knew what she had. You could tell how she looked at him.

"Why thank you,Scott! See?" I looked at Allison. "Maybe I'm not blunt at all."

"Whatever, you two." She giggled.

We stopped at a decently big house in the woods, one I've only been to once. The scenery was beautiful filled with tall trees, you would probably die or get a serious injury if you fell from the top of one of those things.

"I love this place so much." I said getting out of the truck and looking up aimlessly.

"Your love for nature amazes me, are you a hippie?" Allison asked jokingly.

"Bitch I might be." I said causing her to laugh even more.

"Hey you guys brought church girl." I heard Stiles say behind me, sounding amused.

"You were just there." I turned around and raised my eye brows at him. "How am I church girl?"

"I wasn't there willingly." He scoffed. "That's just something my dad makes me go to, hoping my behavior will get better." he said causing my to give him a dumbfounded look.

"You're quite the piece of work aren't you."

"Wait, whats that supposed to mean?" He asked offended.

"Nothing." I shrugged my shoulders and turned around to walk with Scott and Allison. "Nothing at all." I muttered to myself. We walked into the old looking house, a few creeks chirping out.

"Hey Derek, we're here!" Scott called out.

"In here, living room!" He called back. We were walking into that direction until I was pulled back.

"Seriously, what did you mean by that?" nothing important, just stiles.

"You're not that smart, are you?" I arched my eyebrow, probably causing a sassy facial expression. He made a confused look but shook it off into an irritated one.

"You're kind of a bitch, aren't you?" he said causing me to leave my mouth gaping open.

"Wow you are really a piece of work. Seriously, stupid, clueless, and a dick! You should get an award for that." I clapped my hands sarcastically. "Good for you. Now can I go back to my friends and hang out with them? Because watching you look dumb gets old."

"Yep, I'll go with bitch. Please, go. I'm tired of hearing you talk." He moved his hands in a shooing gesture.

"Whatever." I say as I roll my eyes and walk off. I see Scott and Allison cuddled on the couch and Derek on the first recliner. "Aw you guys are so cute." I said with a joking sarcastic tone. I sat down in the second recliner, not wanting to make the love birds scoot and move over.

"Whoa, hey that's my seat." I heard stiles say as he came out of the hallway we were just arguing in. I pretended to look around the seat searching for something.

"Oh I'm sorry? I don't seem to find your name on here?" I said looking up at him with a small smile.

"Well I don't see brat written on your forehead, but you still act like one. Now move out of it please." He crossed his arms.

"I find it pretty comfortable actually, so I think I'm going to stay here." I pressed my back to the seat, trying to get comfy.

"You guys should bring her around more often, she makes this entertaining." Derek said amused.

"Derek come one, that's my seat, you know that!" he said blowing it out of proportion.

"She's got a point stiles, I don't see your name on it." Derek shrugged it off with a smile. I'm sure he was wanting this to go on. "That also does not give you the right to write on my furniture."

"Whatever." He grumbled and pouted as he trudged his way to the couch and plopped next to Scott.

"Wow, you should run a day care, Derek. You have someone here who acts like a five year old and listens to you." I smirked.

"Its like a real life roast, I love this." Scott laughed.

"Yeah you guys take her side. Thanks." Stiles said rolling his eyes.

"Its not taking sides, just a lot of things that would come out of your mouth as insults would be frowned upon in public." Derek answered.

"Well that should give her the right to be a bitch because she's a girl and I cant say a lot of things because I'm guy."

"Bitch is really pushing it." Derek replied. "I mean if I was a girl I would like that."

"You wouldn't like it because you're a guy, and guys don't like that."

"So you wouldn't like it if I called you a bitch because it would take away your masculinity?" I asked. "Nice to know." I smiled.

"Not only that stiles, but I have the power to kick your ass." Derek smiled. which was true, Derek was twice the size and stiles was. I would say I even had some sort of chance taking him down, but they could be slim. He was tall but he was also fairly skinny.

"You guys turn into terrible friends as soon as she comes around." he rolled his eyes at me.

"Scott and Allison haven't even been speaking that much! You're just used to me being the only one who dogs on you. Malia, its official, you have the honor of coming over whenever you like." Derek smiled at me.

"Please don't." He scowled at me, but I just winked back.

"Don't tempt me." I replied.

"It's kind of like watching an old married couple who have hated each other their entire marriage." Allison added.

"That doesn't sound like much fun, but its entertaining to watch." Scott said.

"Hopefully I would be shot before that ever happened." Stiles said running his hands through his hair, as if it was falling down.

"If you get me the gun, I wouldn't stop myself." I shrugged.

"Yeah whatever." He said trying not to acknowledge me.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked the first chapter! just a new idea I had! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Alright so i finally did a second chapter. ive been amongst a crazy past few months and im lucky i can escape by doing this story! i honestly cant wait for june, i just want the new season so bad!

* * *

"Look I know it's rare for you, but I do not like being late! I already think my science teacher doesn't like me because he thinks I'm never paying attention!" I scolded Lydia as I power walked through the hallway. She usually takes me to school and as you can tell, we're late.

"I know, my bad. Sorry. But I will assure you, I have a perfectly good reason that I cant exactly explain right now." She said before stopping in front of her next class. "Now I'll see you later, probably around lunch."

"Alright see you then." I said and I walked into the class as Mr. Hariss was giving instruction on a new project that I knew I was already going to have problems with.

"Well nice for you to finally have you, Miss Tate." He looked up and said sarcastically.

"Oh no problem at all. Better late than never." I smiled as brightly as I could in hopes to piss him off.

"Either or, it makes you a nuisance." He looked down at the rest of his papers and instructions, getting the chance to mock him in silence. "What was that, Miss Tate?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." I responded quickly, causing him to give me an estranged look.

"Since you're late, I have to give you a last minute pairing and luckily for you, I had one last student. I'm sure Stiles will fill you in." He said as he pointed to the back room where Stiles' head shot up immediately.

"Great. What are the odds." I muttered as I slumped my arms down.

"I'm sure you guys know each other. Go take a seat." He gestured. I trudged my way back to where he was sitting next to Isaac and a blonde girl.

"You're fucking kidding me." He threw his head back and back onto the desk.

"Oh shut up, I didn't want this either." I rolled my eyes.

"Sir, do we have the option to do this by ourselves?" Stiles asked as he shot his hand through the air which I think defeats the purpose of raising his hand if he already asked the question.

"No, this is a two people project."

"Is failing an option?" What a fucking dick.

"I'm sure your father would not like that, Mr. Stilinski. Now shut up and start."

"Well that guy is quite the hard ass." I raised my eyebrow.

"Yeah you have no idea. This guy has had it out for me from the beginning." stiles said getting out the equipment we needed.

"I was starting to think that for myself but he obviously doesn't like you anymore than he does me." I started filling the beaker with the liquid we were given along with powder and mixing the two.

"Well you get used to it." He simply said. "No no no, don't do that!" He rushed to stop me from pouring anymore liquid in there and grabbed the beaker out of my hands.

"What was that for?" I asked offended by his actions.

"You were just going to cause an explosion! Not a big one, but I don't want to clean up your mess!"

"Well I'm sorry, I don't know what I'm doing, I'm not good at this!"

"Yeah I can tell, you seem to need a lot of help. Just let me figure this out."

"Whatever, I'll just watch." I said resting my arms and observing what he was doing. The odds of getting paired up with someone I don't get along with just astonishes me and I already want it to end.

"The things you were going to mix do not go well together and would create a chemical reaction."

"Well sorry for almost screwing up the assignment. You were the one who said you wanted to fail anyway."

"Well obviously I'm trying not too! If I can just do this, then we both don't fail it."

"I don't see why you're so snippy about it. I'm sure you wont fail this class if one thing went wrong."

"I can see where you stand in school." He said sarcastically, making me irritated.

"I'm not that good at certain things, just like you're not good at being a decent human being."

"Well you're not good at keeping your mouth shut, or not being a bitch." With that final straw I punched him in the arm as hard as I could. "What the fuck?!" he exclaimed.

"Stiles and Malia, keep it down back there." Mr. Harris said looking back at us.

"But she just,"

"I don't care what is going on, wait til after class to deal with it." He interrupted.

"What the fuck was that for?" He whispered harshly.

"You had no right calling me a bitch just because I said one minor thing."

"Well that was also for yesterday for acting like a complete bitch." He emphasized bitch.

"You were being a dick, you started it." I hissed.

"Nobody started your attitude but your own damn self." he said right before the bell rang.

"That's it for class! Before you guys leave I just want to tell you that this isn't over. You guys need to work on this out of school or during whatever period you have. I want a two page paper written on the experiment including hypothesis and reactions. That is one page for each person. I expect it this Friday. You guys may go."

"Great, I have to work with you for the rest of the week and write a paper." stiles said as we started to walk out the door. "Your place or mine?"

"What?" I asked a little dumbfounded.

"Your place or mine? So we can work on the project?" He clarified.

"Oh. Yours. I don't want my parents to think I have a guy over and bother me about it."

"Fair enough. My dad has work so he wont bother me about the same thing. I'll meet you at the front after school." He said and took off. I just want this done and over with.

Stiles POV

"Hey Lydia." I spoke as I waited in front of the building. She looked beautiful today, hell she looked beautiful everyday. I wish her boyfriend wasn't a total fuck-tard. Or that he didn't exist, maybe I can show her how she can be treated right. "Have you seen brat?"

"Um, who?" she asked confused as she stared at her phone.

"Malia. We have a project to work on together and I'm waiting for her."

"Oh. Well that's not nice to call her that, shes my best friend. Shes at her locker, probably. Just wait."

"Yeah well your best friend isn't exactly the nicest person in the world."

"Maybe she just notices how you act and how much of a sarcastic jerk you are." she smirked. Well that was rude.

"Hey you have no room to talk, your boyfriend is the definition of asshole."

"Yeah to you. Hes my boyfriend, I don't get treated like that." I scoffed at her reply. "And excuse me, you wouldn't know. It was nice chatting with you stiles, but I'm off to see my boyfriend, the one you don't know shit about." she turned around and walked off. Whatever then, she can deal with him. A man can only try so many times, and I would probably try many more. I guess I don't know when to give up.

"Hey." I heard Malia say behind me. "Sorry if I was late or something, I was trying to find my notes in my locker and my locker is so unorganized so it took me a while."

"Oh. Its fine, lets just go." I said softly as I still looked in the direction that Lydia walked in.

we walked towards the jeep as I unlocked it a from a few feet away. I didn't really say much, I knew no matter what was said, someone was going to make a snarky remark and then that wasn't going to end well either. I just wanted to get this project done. She surprisingly stayed quiet through mot of the ride, making small talk about music that was playing or what we were going to do for the paper.

"I really hope we don't have to present this." she said quietly.

"Why, whats wrong with doing a presentation?"

"I'm terrible at public speaking. I tend to freeze up."

"Oh. Well its not that bad, we have a somewhat small class. Plus everybody is doing the same thing, so I think it would be pointless to have multiple presentations on the same thing."

"I hope so. That's a better way to look at it, but still, when it comes to public speaking, I'm just terrible at it."

"I can tell." I joked with her.

"Oh shush it." she said defensively, but I guess I saw that coming.

"Hey calm down, I was just messing around, meaningless joking." I defended myself.

"I can never tell with you though. Maybe with that because it didn't come out as rude as it usually does." I didn't acknowledge what she said because I had just pulled into the driveway so I didn't find a use to argue with her.

"This is it." I said simply as I walked up to the porch and unlocked my front door. "I'm warning you right now, my room is kind of messy." we walked up stairs and into my room where there was random papers all over the place, scattered in different areas, different directions.

"Whats with all the papers?" she asked as she stepped in and sat on my computer chair.

"I kind of help my dad with cases so I do a lot of research on things like murders, drug deals, theft, things like that. I kind of hoard certain cases for my own reasons." I said hind the fact that I didn't want to explain why, and she seemed to know that because she didn't ask any further questions about it.

"So it is like a family business thing? Do you plan on being a sheriff when you graduate?" she asked but I just laughed lightly.

"I would like too, but I probably couldn't. I've done so many things that would probably ruin my chances for that. I was like to help with detectives and stuff like that, but I don't think I could be a cop. To be honest, I don't know what I want to do." which was true. I don't know what I could do, I'm lucky my dad was the sheriff and could mask some of the things I did. I've gotten somewhat better but every now and then, I might snap a little.

"Well if you're actually good at these kind of things, I'm sure you could do something like that." I don't know if that was reassuring or not, but it slightly lifted my spirits up.

"so lets get started on that project."


End file.
